A gas turbine engine includes elastomeric seals that create a continuous close-out of an engine core compartment both to a pylon structure and a fan duct structure. Typically, these seals are comprised of multiple hollow seal bodies that are joined together to create a continuous seal. In some configurations, each seal body includes one small hole to help the seal stay inflated and resist blow-off pressure.
Aircraft turbofan engines are subjected to ever increasing temperature levels. Component materials associated with engine cores must be able to withstand these elevated temperatures. For example, current state of the art elastomeric seals that are used to close out the core compartment have a durability limit in a range of 500 degrees Fahrenheit. However, temperatures that may exceed this durability limit can be radiated toward the seals from a turbine exhaust case, or other sources of high temperature. Shielding is sometimes provided to prevent radiation from the turbine exhaust case toward the seals and thermal protection is added to pylon metallic structures to prevent the seals from exceeding the durability limit. Additionally, since these seals typically define the boundary of a Designated Fire Zone, the seals must also withstand temperatures up to 2000 degrees Fahrenheit for up to 15 minutes, which also requires components to block the flame or thermally protect the seal land. This increases complexity and cost.